


Der Rabe im Schal

by InWinoVeritas



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Schmoop
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWinoVeritas/pseuds/InWinoVeritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora und Maleficent vermissen einander und Diaval scheint der einzige zu sein, der es bemerkt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Rabe im Schal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsMoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/gifts).



> Wichtelfic für mrsmoriarty. :)  
> Sie hatte sich u.a. Maleficent gewünscht und unter anderem etwas in die Richtung h/c. Nun, das ist jetzt etwas mehr Fluff geworden, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt trotzdem :) Fröhliche Weihnachten!

Diaval hatte den Winterwind schon vor Wochen unter seinen Federn gespürt. Wie ein Dieb schlich sich diese Jahreszeit seit jeher heran. Erst ließ sie die farbenfrohen Blätter an den Bäumen erzittern, sich krümmen und warf sie schließlich hinab auf das erkaltendes Erdreich.  
Die Wölfe heulten nun lauter. Der Mond erschien runder. Die Hirsche kauten langsamer beim Äsen. 

Das magische Gewand seiner Herrin Maleficent wurde dicker und dichter.  
Wie auch Diavals Federn, Fell, sein Umhang, wenn sie ihn verzauberte. Er mochte sich häufig beschweren, wenn sie seinen Körper bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verformte, doch insgeheim war er froh darum, dass sie darauf bedacht war, dass er nicht fror. 

Der Winter war auch die Zeit, in der sie Aurora seltener sah.  
Oft schneite in der schlimmsten Kältezeit das Häuschen, in dem das Mädchen mit den drei anderen Feen wohnte, zu. Es würde zwar nur einen leichten Zauber brauchen, die Schneewand zur Seite zu fahren oder sich in Luft auflösen zu lassen, doch schienen diese drei ansonsten schrecklich inkompetenten Gouvernanten ausgerechnet dann einen Funken Vernunft in ihren bunten, lächerlichen Kleidern zu finden, mit dem sie Aurora dazu anhielten, bei der Kälte möglichst wenig das Haus zu verlassen. 

Die junge Königstochter verbrachte die Tage damit, Bücher zu lesen, deren Inhalt sie längst kannte, Kekse zu backen oder bunte Bilder von Sommerwiesen zu malen. Diaval schaute ihr oft genug dabei zu. Er sah, wie sehr sie sich bei diesen Tätigkeiten langweilte. Aurora schien vom Geiste her mehr wie die freien Wesen der Welt hier draußen zu sein – angetrieben von innerer Unruhe und Neugierde und einem Entdeckungsdrang, den Maleficent in ihren jungen Feenjahren ebenso gehabt hatte. Zumindest hatten ihm das die uralten Weidenbäume erzählt und denen schenkte man selbst als skeptischer Rabe Glauben. 

„Sie möchte sticken, aber sie lassen sie natürlich nicht“, berichtete er seiner Herrin in regelmäßigen Abständen; entweder hektisch neben ihr herflatternd oder auf ihrer Schulter sitzend, wenn er einen müden und sie einen generösen Tag hatte.  
„Ich bin ehrlich gesagt erstaunt, dass die drei überhaupt Nadeln in ihrer Umgebung aufbewahren. Andererseits sagte der Fluch ja, dass sie nur in einen Schlaf fallen wird, wenn sie sich am Tag ihres sechzehnten Geburtstages sticht und-“ 

Ein Blick aus leuchtenden grüngoldenen Augen traf ihn.  
„Und ich bin jetzt wohl still.“ 

Seine Herrin schien in Wintern ebenso Ruhe zu halten wie die Rehe auf den Wiesen, die Füchse, die in der Mittagssonne auf der Schneedecke schliefen oder den Mäusen, die sich darunter mühselig Gänge gruben. Dafür, dass sie die menschliche Sprache bevorzugt als Mittel der Kommunikation verwendete, konnte man dieser Tage froh sein, überhaupt ein Wort aus ihrem Mund zu vernehmen.  
Und selbst wenn sie sprach, schickte sie Diaval über kurz oder lang ja ohnehin fort.  
Zum Schloss, um nach dem mentalen Zustand von König Stefan zu sehen (wahnsinniger denn je), durch den Wald, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, zu Aurora. 

Immer wieder zu Aurora. 

„Was tut sie?“, pflegte sie zur fragen,wann immer er von dort zurückkehrte. Er fand sie stets an einem anderen Ort, wo sie entweder in den grauen Winterhimmel sah, den man ihr genommen hatte, in die Ferne, als läge dort die ewige Erlösung oder zwischen die nackten Äste der Bäume, als könnte sie dort noch die welken Herbstblätter baumeln sehen.  
„Beschreibe es mir. Sei so genau wie möglich. Was isst sie? Welche Geschichten erzählt sie sich? Wie viel schläft sie?“ 

Und dann fiel es ihm irgendwann wie Federn von den Flügeln – sein Herrin vermisste ihr unfreiwillig ausgesuchtes Mündel. 

„Ich kann ihr etwas ausrichten“, bot er an.  
„Was auch immer sie wissen soll.“ 

Maleficent schwieg. 

Sie schwieg die nächsten Tage, als neuer Schnee fiel, als der Nordwind zunahm, als der Mond voller wurde.  
Die Nächte waren jetzt so lang, dass Diaval sich unter seinen Schwingen schwer von Träumen fühlte, die wie kleine zusätzliche Gewichte an ihm hingen.  
Die Tage waren grau und verklärt. Die Fee zerschnitt wallenden Bodennebel, wenn sie durch den Wald schritt.  
An den Seen und Teichen neigten sich stumm die weisen Trauerweiden. 

Unter dem Eis schliefen Fische, unter halb verrottetem Laub Kobolde, auf den Zweigen der Bäume die Vögel. 

Das Licht fehlte. 

Diaval verließ Maleficent am vierten Tag, um nach Aurora zu sehen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, Kreise um die dunkle Fee zu ziehen, wenn sie ihn ohnehin nur ignorierte. Fast vermisste er es mittlerweile, in andere Tiere verwandelt zu werden. Auf Dauer wurde das langweilig. 

Es war ein Abend vor der Vollmondnacht des Monats, der längsten Nacht des Jahres, dass er zaghaft mit dem Schnabel gegen das Fenster von Auroras Kammer pochte. 

Das Zimmer war hell erleuchtet und warm, oh ja, so warm. 

„Diaval!“  
Das Mädchen fasste mit warmen Händen nach seinem Gefieder und schloss das Fenster hinter ihm. 

„Du bist so kalt, komm, wärm dich auf!“ 

Er krächzte erschrocken auf, als sie ihn in einen Wollschal in Blau und Gelb einzuwickeln begann und sich mit ihm auf den Sessel vor einem Kaminfeuer setzte. 

Oh. Er hatte es noch nie so behaglich gehabt. 

„Meine gute Fee schickt dich, oder?“ Aurora fuhr ihm sanft über die Federn am Kopf. 

Er wäre vermutlich auf der Stelle eingeschlafen, wenn ihm dieser Gedanke nicht weiter das Hirn zermartert hätte. Hier saß Aurora und sprach von Maleficent.  
Draußen bewachte die Fee den Wald und sprach nur von ihr. 

Und hier saß er und konnte, dank seines Rabenschnabels, überhaupt nichts sagen. 

„Ich frage mich, wieso sie nicht selbst vorbei kommt.“  
Das Mädchen fuhr sich bekümmert durch das im Feuerschein brennende Haar. Ganz glatt und goldgewirkt sah es aus, und weich wie das Nest seiner Mutter aus unzähligen Wintern zuvor. 

„Ich frage mich, wieso sie mich noch nie besuchen gekommen ist.“ 

Diaval hatte sich sehr lange nicht so nutzlos gefühlt. Er steckte wortlos in Wolle und konnte sie nur besorgt mit schief gelegtem Kopf ansehen. 

„Aber vielleicht möchte sie ja auch gar nicht.... Du weißt doch, wo sie ist, oder?“ 

Sie schauten sich einen Moment ratlos an. 

„Oh“, machte Aurora. 

„Warte!“  
Sie tippte auf den gestreiften Wollschal. 

„Kannst du auf die gelben Ringel zeigen für 'Ja' und auf die blauen für 'Nein'?“ 

Diaval krächzte amüsiert. Er schüttelte sein Kopfgefieder und pickte sanft nach gelber Wolle. 

„Wundervoll!“ Sie tätschelte zärtlich seinen Rücken. 

„Meinst du, meine gute Fee kann mich einmal besuchen kommen?“ 

Oh weh. Wäre Diaval in menschlicher Gestalt, er würde nun seinen Mund verziehen und entschuldigend blinzeln. Die Menschen hatten so viel mehr Ausdruck für diesen Zustand der vollkommenen Ratlosigkeit, in dem sie den Großteil ihrer kurzen Leben verbrachten. 

Mit entschuldigendem Ausdruck tippte er einen blauen Streifen des Schals an. 

„Oh.“ Aurora nickte langsam. 

„Nun ja. Sie _kann_ vielleicht einfach nicht. Aber ich kann ja zu ihr gehen.“ 

Was? Der Rabe krächzte überrascht auf, als er mit einem Mal hochgehoben und auf den großen Tisch in der Mitte abgesetzt wurde. Er schüttelte sich aus dem kuscheligen Schal, breitet die Flügel aus, um seine von der Wolle verrutschten Federn wieder zu ordnen und betrachtete erstaunt, wie Aurora geschäftig im Zimmer hin- und herzulaufen begann. Sie schlüpfte in einen Überwurf aus Wolle und Schaffell, setzte sich eine dichte, weiß Mütze auf und stülpte sich wollene, schneefarbene Fäustlinge über die Hände. 

„Du kannst mich doch zu ihr bringen“, fragte es hoffnungsvoll dazwischen.  
Diaval blinzelte zur Wolle hin, aber das Mädchen schaute schon gar nicht mehr hin. 

„Die anderen werden es sowieso nicht merken, die schlafen längst in ihren Sesseln vor dem Kamin.“ 

 

Oje, oje.  
Diaval zählte seine Glücksfedern, als Aurora ihn auf ihre Schulter gesetzt hatte und die Haustür hinter sich absperrte.  
Maleficent würde ihn rupfen. Mindestens.  
Oder ihn verwandeln. In eine Maus. Oder Kakerlake. Oder in ein Küken, bis ihn der nächste Fuchs finden und fressen würde.  
Seine Stunden waren gezählt, oh adé, schnöde Welt. 

Seufzend erhob er sich in die kalte Luft durch die abendliche Finsternis. Das Mindeste, was er nun tun konnte, war, Aurora wohlbehalten zu seiner Herrin zu geleiten. 

Er lauschte auf die Geräusche, die ihre Schuhe im Neuschnee machten, kaum dass sie sich an den halb aufgeschippten weißen Wänden am Haus vorbeigedrängt hatte und zeigte ihr krächzend den Weg. Seine Stimme hallte in der Dunkelheit durch den Wald. 

Auroras Atem wallte über den glitzernden Schnee. Wie er war sie ein Wesen aus weißen, bewegten Tupfern.  
Erst als sie durch die Baumreihen an die Lichtung brachen, in der Aurora im Sommer so gerne mit Feen und Kobolden spielte, atmete Diaval auf, denn das Mondlicht bot zumindest einen gewissen Schutz. 

Der See lag in eisigem Schweigen. 

In der Ferne rief ein Käuzchen und verstummte kläglich, dann war das Heulen eines einsamen Wolfes zu vernehmen. 

Über dem Eis erhob sich eine finstere Gestalt, die bis eben eins mit der Nacht gewesen war. 

Diaval flatterte auf Auroras Schulter nieder und war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er das Mädchen beschützen oder selbst von ihm beschützt werden wollte. 

„Was tust du hier?“  
Maleficents Stimme klirrte eisig wie der Winterhauch. 

Unter jedem Schritt der dunklen Fee wuchsen Eisblumen im zugefrorenen Wasser. 

Im fahlen Schein des Mondes leuchteten ihre Augen bedrohlich. 

„Diaval!“ 

Es brauchte nur einen Schwenk ihres Zeigefingers und der Rabe fühlte, wie aus seinen Federn Haut und Haare wurden, spürte seinen Körper anwachsen und hüpfte noch gerade im rechten Augenblick von der Schulter des Mädchens. Als er das nächste Mal blinzelte, war er bereits wieder ein Mensch in einem viel zu dünnen schwarzen, lange Gewand, und er vermisste seine Federn. 

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“, herrschte Maleficent ihn an. 

„Es ist die längste Nacht des Jahres und du führst sie durch die Dunkelheit hierher!“ 

„Er kann nichts dafür!“  
Oh, gute Aurora. Liebe, gutmütige Aurora. Sie hatte seine Hand genommen und drängte sich schützend gegen ihn.  
„Ich habe darauf bestanden. Es tut mir leid, gute Fee.“ 

Diaval zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Er mochte es, wenn er das konnte.  
„Ich war nur ein Rabe in einem Schal“, bekannte er scheu und erntete einen halb verwirrten Blick seiner Herrin. 

„Warum wolltest du mich sehen?“, fragte sie nun an das Mädchen gewandt und ihre Stimme wurde bedeutend weicher und wärmer. 

Aurora presste kurz ihre Lippen aufeinander, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie nicht genau wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Unter dem Blinzeln ihrer hellen Augen verging ein Moment des Nachdenkens und Diaval konnte sich nicht helfen zu erkennen, wie konträr sie mit ihrer hellen, weißen Güte zu ihrer Fee stand, die sich in schwarze Winterkälte hüllte und beinahe ganz verstummt war. 

„Wie du es schon gesagt hast“, murmelte Aurora schließlich.  
„Es ist die längste Nacht des Jahres und du bist hier allein. Niemand sollte da allein sein.“ 

 

Die Eisblumen unter den Füßen der Fee blühten zitternd immer weiter auf. Diaval schaute besorgt von dort auf und stutzte. Er hatte befürchtet, Zorn in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. 

Doch als er seine Herrin betrachtete, leuchteten ihm große, goldgrüne Augen entgegen, die zuerst ratlos, dann glänzend in die Nacht hinaus zwinkerten. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Natürlich nicht – wer rechnete schon damit, dass einem eine auf ewig verfluchte Königstochter ans Herz wachsen würde? 

„Ich...bin nicht allein“, brachte Maleficent heraus. Es klang ein klein wenig erstickt. 

Aurora lächelte;  
„Jetzt nicht mehr. Zeigst du mir den Wald?“ 

 

 

Diaval konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals _gelustwandelt_ zu sein. Er hatte das bei adligen Menschen schon öfter gesehen. Es mochte so etwas wie ein Spaziergang sein, nur mit mehr...nun ja, eben Lust an Gehen. Auf den Marktplätzen stolzierten sie und hatten dabei weniger Lust an ihrer Umgebung als an sich selbst. 

Aurora und Maleficent zumindest wussten, wie man es anstellte.  
Während Diaval – inzwischen ausgestattet mit einem magischen, sehr weichen Mantel, der seine empfindliche Menschenhaut wärmte – neben Aurora, die sich bei ihm untergehakt hatte, hierlief und versuchte herauszufinden, was die exakt korrekte Lustwandelgeschwindigkeit war, erwachte der Wald ein klein wenig aus seinem Kälteschlaf. 

An der Böschung des Sees stellten sich die Löffel zweier Hasen auf und im Lichtschein des Mondes reflektierten ihre Augen gelb wie Kerzenlichter. Auf der anderen Seite des Sees äugte ein Fuchs herüber und ließ seine Barthaare erzittern. Von irgendwoher erklang verträumtes Zwitschern von Vögeln aus hohlen Astlöchern. 

„Haben wir sie geweckt?“, fragte Aurora flüsternd. 

Sie klammerte sich ein wenig an Diavals Arm, aber ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit galt ihrer selbst auserkorenen guten Fee, die neben ihr stummte. Nicht lange.

„Sie warten“, hauchte diese. 

„Worauf?“

„Auf das Licht. Darauf, dass die Tage wieder lang und schön werden. Auf den Südwind. Auf das Licht.“ 

Diaval spürte ein Zittern durch sich gehen. Zuerst dachte er, dass Aurora an seiner Seite fror. Doch er hatte das Mädchen selten stiller und konzentrierter gesehen. _Er_ war es, der erbebte.  
Womöglich, weil er begriff, dass seine Herrin, die einst so mächtige und gute Fee, ebenfalls auf das Licht wartete. Vermutlich hatte sie es selbst gar nicht mehr gewusst. 

Und da stand es, zwischen ihr und einem verzauberten Raben und blinzelte sie ein wenig nacht- und schneeblind an. 

Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah Maleficent das Mädchen an, als würden tausend Nadeln sie durchstoßen. Ihre Augen erloschen und glühten wieder auf wie Nordlichter. 

„Wir sollten ihnen das Licht zeigen“, sagte sie schließlich und ihre Stimme schwankte nur bei den ersten beiden Worten ein klein wenig. 

Aurora nickte eifrig.  
„Ja, bitte!“, juchzte sie. 

„Wenn du das kannst?“ 

Maleficent senkte geheimnisvoll den Kopf. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. 

„Schau zu“, flüsterte sie. 

Sie wandte sich dem See zu und schwenkte beide Arme wie Flügel, wie die beiden Schwingen, die man ihr genommen hatte. 

Zwei Irrlichter glitten aus ihren Fingern und schossen wie Kugelblitze in die Mitte des gefrorenen Sees. Dort explodierten sie zu einer kleinen Sonne, einem riesigen, anschwellenden Lichtball. Fauchend hüpften winzige weitere Irrlichter über den See, gingen wie Meteoriten in die Böschung nieder, rollten Baumstämme hoch und setzten sich wie kleine, herabgefallene Sternchen in die Zweige. 

Rings um sie herum gingen Lichter an. Sie waren so hell, dass man die Wunderfische unter dem Eis sich langsam regen sehen konnte. Zu Steinen erstarrte Kobolde klappten die krustigen Augen auf und blinzelten.  
Es war, als ob innerhalb weniger Momente rings um den See ein Lichtermeer über sie hinübergeschwappt war. 

In der längsten und dunkelsten Nacht des Jahres.

An der Stirnseite des Sees regten sich knarrend zwei erwachende Trauerweiden. Sie hoben das Geäst und blickten mit ihren Holzaugen. Diaval konnte ihr Schmunzeln zwischen den Jahresringen tief im Inneren ihres Marks fühlen. 

Die nunmehr aufgeweckten Vögel putzten sich ihr Gefieder. Irgendwo hob einer sogar an zu singen.  
Die beiden scheuen Hasen stellten sich auf ihre Hinterbeine und sahen sich neugierig um. 

In der Ferne trat ein Sprung Rehe näher, angelockt von Licht und Wärme. 

Aurora stand wie vom Donner gerührt. 

Und schließlich wich sie von Diaval weg und legte zaghaft ihre Hände Maleficents Arm – eine Geste, vor der die Fee noch bis vor kurzem fauchend und zischend und verfluchend weggewichen wäre.  
Jetzt, so schien es, konnte sie das nicht mehr. 

„Das ist wunderschön!“, wisperte das Mädchen. 

„So wunderschön!Ich bin froh, dass ich dich gesucht habe!“ 

Maleficent blinzelte langsam und alt.  
„Wozu?“, fragte sie, so verwirrt ein unsterbliches Wesen eben sein konnte. 

„Es ist doch nichts hier von mir. Nur dunkle Nacht und etwas Zauber.“ 

„Doch, doch, das ist es. Sieh es dir doch an! All die Lichter, sie stammen doch von dir.“  
Aurora lächelte sanft.

„Die Sonne kommt ja wieder. Solange müssen wir unser eigenes Licht sein.“

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich der Himmel. Schneeflocken rieselten geräuschlos auf den Wald hernieder. Es war nicht so ganz klar, ob dies auch ein Teil des Zaubers war. 

Angestrahlt von den Lichtern schillerten regenbogenfarbene Prismen in den gefrorenen Wassertropfen. 

Dazwischen – Diaval musste blinzeln, weil er glaubte, sich das einzubilden – taten sich die Schatten zweier vermisster Schwingen hinter dem Rücken seiner Herrin auf. 

Und da wusste er, dass noch nichts ganz verloren war. 

Er sah mit rabentypischer Rührung zu, wie Maleficent, die Hexe, eine Hand an den Arm der jungen Aurora, der verfluchten Königstochter, legte und sie sich anschauten wie zwei, die sich bis zum Ende ihrer Leben begleiten würden. 

Der Winterwind aus dem Norden machte ihm nun nichts mehr aus. 

Er überlegte aber, ob er Aurora nach dem gelb-blauen Schal fragen sollte. 

 

**ENDE**


End file.
